Big Hero 6 the Big regvege
by disnygrrl52005
Summary: Hero walks up to shool on day but what if some ting is notrite an someon whants RENVEVGE!1?/? ratted k plus cuse guns and scarey stuf.
1. Chapter 1

chaptor 1

A/N hey guys hapy all most thanks gifing im hope you like this stoy! It a mutli chatper story un like the weding story. enjooy!

On day hero was waked up and in bed and he herd somthing he looked and he sawed a roboit it was big hero 6! "hi im hear to rat ur pane" an

he did and it was nun "yay" heor sceemed and he sade "lets go to tha cofe shop" ok the roboboot big hero sade and the went to cofe shop (an

the cofe shop actulty donstars to the hose!) and thin they went downstars to the ofe shop. he sawed his ant and she sade 'hi hero hi bighero"

seh say and so then hero and big robt 6 sated down and got cofe and som fansy bred and some seriel. They eet and then Heor get his stuf and

went to shool.  
They got to shool and then Hero went to the nird club and sawed his frend/ it was the kinda goffic girl, the girlly girl, the black guy an that

wierd guy (an i dont rember there nams CAN SOMONE PLZ TELL ME?) His broher Tahsah was dead (if u want how he dyed wach the move

he dyed in a fire btw) "Hi Hero Hi big heor' "hi frends" he say "lets go to class" "ok" they say nad they go to class there first. Clas was math

class "this is boaring" said on of frends "no its fun cuse i can do it" so they did a hole buch of hard mahts.  
Thear nex class was Rbots clas that were thay lerned to mak roboots thear teecher some old women she said "today we will lern to make

robobts" an thin she rote down how to make the robbots on the bored. Herr did make the robot and then his rbot stated firing bulets and

everone stated sceeming and so than her o sade "I thik their is somhing rong with my roboot" "no that perfct hero vary good" said oldwoman

"oh ok" sayed heri and so but then he put out the bad robot bullits and and thin the rbobot didt fire bullits and then every persin roobot fired

bullits and the old lady said "VERY prefct everone get a a"  
and so they big hore 6 and hero and frinds walk ot and back to the nird club and then the gofic gril sayed "that teecher was wierd "yeah sade

hero someting is not rite" and then Big Roobt 6 sayed "i am scaning the teecher now" "there is something rong with that teecher" he sayd "wat it

is?" said Herp  
and then Big Hiro sayd "I dont no"

TO BE CONTIED


	2. Chapter 2

HEy guys hope u like the this chaper i no it taked long and so i stay up all nite ritting this so now its on hear plz commet and rate

chaper 2

Heto woked up in bed agin and he got up and put som cloths and then he saws the big hero rbot and and thin hero rated his pane and it was none. and so then hero opened his eyes and yawed and got ot off bed. then wint 2 the cofe shop and eated sirial and milk and then heri and big herp 6 went.

Win they got to shool he seas his frieds, Go go, honylemin, Wasby, and, Fred, (thancks BabyAngelStar101 for the nams). "Hi they sed" and thin they went to shool they did math eglish and then it was robits and the see the old lady techer and says"to day we lern to make robot powirs theese wat make thim alvive" and she rote it down on the bored.

Hero did evertihng and he mixxed the stuf and put it in a roboot but then... his rbobot stated tring to kill evry1. evaryone sceemed and the techer say "vary good" but so then hero toke out the evel powders and put in big hero6 powors (that the kind that big hiro 6 has) and the robot was good now. So they back to nirdclub now and then go go sade "that techer is mest up" "yeah sayed" ferd and then hiro says we need a plan

"ok" says wasbabi and so they went to the cofe shop. They got dugnuts and bread and cofe and then hero says"ok hear the pan" and he took a paper and drawed a plane. and he say "so ferst we go sneek in the shool at mid nite and thin we can go and spy on the teecher to see if any ting is rong. "OK thats grate" say the frends

so then 4 ours later hiro wakes up from his bed ist 12 pm midnite and then he gets on his superhore soot from the movie and thin he puts on a black nija mask and then grabs some spy stuff and then big hero is all in that super soot and eveything so now they can fly now and so thin hero clims on to big hero and they fly out the winow.

to be COUNTIED


	3. Chapter 3

chappter 3

a/n MERY CHRISTMAS! I seed on chrismast eav the movie the big hero movie and i see it with my sis and some freids and gess what THEYTELD ME that BIG HERO 6S name is actaly techtceily BATAMAX i haveno ide becse it sade big heeo 6 on the movie ting and i herd them saybatamax be for but i thot it was a fansy name for robbot. so i call him bayamax now.

So they fliy out widow and they and go threw the sky and then he sea the shool so they go down and land threw a winow and he sees all his

fries thay all have nijja mass and there supper soots. so they hero takes out a map and then batmax say "iam scanming the teecher shool now"

ok there is somone but i cant sea thim idk who is their" baymaz robbot sayd and so honlemmon say "were are they" she sas and baamax say "i

cant not scan the walls is magial and i catn see threw thim sry" and so all the frends and big baymex 6 go in to the halway and they entar a

room. "no 1 is hear" "ok" they say and so tey go throw like 3 rumes and there is no one "ok i have idee" say hero "we will go to the top rume is

a seret rom and no 1 can go in but for the teechers but its loked" "oK but ho to get there?" say freb and hefo sads"we go to the top roof and

go trew doun "ok" so they al get on baytmax and thiy fly fly up the rufe and they go of and the hero says "ok so the rome in uner here"

and so then wadsy use his magiel cuting hand (an rembr the from movie) and he cuts a hoel in the roff and. thin they trow a rope don and they all

clim down sowly. the look arond and go go say "i cant dont see any1" but then,..., they HERD SOMETING!1 qick look!" sead hero and they

shoned a fashlite and they sawed a penson!1 "whos their" they sad. but the peson runed of "i cnat see who it is" sad ferb "wee ned to get him"

says wasibi and so then go go sayd "lets spit up" "ok so hero and batmas go stait and go go and honylenon go rite and frid and wisiaby go leff"

sed hedo so heri and batman went. they run don the hallsway and look threw the dores. and then herl say "WHAIT i think i hear some

thign!1" and so they wake thew and look arond. "i dot see any one" and so they move chares and stuff and look undr.

but then... ALL THE LITE WENT OUT. "OMG WHOS THERE" hewo screem and he heres footseps. hero is supper sacred. "omg now im scarred" he sayd and

but then he herd a vose "hero i came to see u" "WAT U WANT HE SAY" and then the guy sad "hero im your brother i come to see u" it

was...GHOAST TAMAGOTCHI!111


End file.
